Puckerberry
by Lea.Vuillaume
Summary: Et si Puck avait toujours aimer Rachel ?


Salut voici une fiction sur Glee elle commence a la saison 1 lorsque Rachel rompt avec Puck

Disclamer : la série ne m'appartient pas juste l'action

« on peut quand même rester amis ? » me proposa gentiment Rachel

Je fronce les sourcils, elle a pitié de moi, il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi, je suis fous amoureux d'une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais vraiment, tout le monde pensent que cette fille c'est Quinn mais tout le monde a tort : cette fille c'est Rachel, qui ne tomberait pas pour elle, elle est carrément sexy quand elle veut, elle a de l'or dans la voix et elle a cette capacité à pardonner même si on lui fait beaucoup de mal. Malheureusement, elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je le voudrais, parce qu'elle aime Finn et c'est pas près de changer. Alors comme d'habitude je remet mon masque de froideur et je lui répond :

« On a jamais été amis. » et je me lève, une fois assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende je chuchote « On a toujours été plus. »

Lorsque j'arrive au coin du terrain je me retourne et je la regarde, je la vois essuyer une larme sur sa joue, et j'ai mal, je suis un lâche j'ai blessé la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je n'ai même pas le courage de retourner vers elle et de la supplier de ne plus verser aucune larme a cause de moi, parce que chacune d'elle me tue un peu plus à l'intérieur mais je suis un lâche alors je pars.

3 semaine plus tard

J'arrive devant mon casier et je vois Santana qui m'y attend les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un regard noir sur sont visage et je sais pertinemment qu'elle vas me passer un savon. Je soupire et m'avance, elle m'attaque directement.

« T'es un abruti Puckerman ! Sérieux tu fous quoi avec Berry la cochonne ?! » elle crie presque

« Calme-toi Satan, je l'ai largué alors relax ! » je lui répond

elle secoue la tête et me frappe derrière la nuque

« Aie ! » je m'exclame « Pourquoi tu as fait ça !? »

« Parce que t'es trop con ! Bon j'avoue que j'aime pas beaucoup le nain mais tu me feras pas avaler que tu ne l'aime pas ! Tu peux faire croire au Glee club et à tout le lycée que tu as quitté les Titans pour Quinn Fabray mais pas a moi, je suis ta meilleure amie je te connais alors maintenant tu vas porter tes couilles et tu vas lui dire que tu l'aime ! » explose Santana

« Je peux pas ! » je soupire « Elle est amoureuse de Finn ! » il y a une pointe de désespoir dans ma voix au moment où ces mots sorte de ma bouche.

Santana me regarde avec un regard triste.

« Je me demande si tu n'est pas aveugle en faite ! Le hobbit à pas de sentiment pour le baleineau. » elle a l'air exaspérée

Je suis sous le choque, bien sûr que si elle a des sentiment pour Finn c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a largué, ma tête devait refléter ma pensé parce que Santana soupirer.

« Elle t'a largué parce qu'elle, elle pensait que tu aimais Quinn et qu'elle pensait que tu ne l'aimerais jamais vraiment. Maintenant c'est a toi de décider si tu veux laisser tomber et être un lâche ou faire ta déclaration au Hobbit et être heureux » elle me sourie

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Quinn arrive derrière Santana.

« Je peut te parler San ? » demand-t-elle

« Bien sûr Quinnie » répond la latina

Elle me serrent dans ses bras, ce qui me surprend et elle me chuchote a l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu n'est pas un lâche alors bouge toi le cul. »

Elle se recule avec un grande sourire et ce tourna vers Quinn avant de partir avec celle-ci, j'ai un petit rire du a ce qu'elle m'a dis mais ce rire meurt dans ma gorge lorsque je me retourne, ce que je vois me déchire de l'intérieur, Rachel et Finn main dans la main comme un couple se dirige vers leur classe en commun, l'enfoiré ! A peine libre il lui saute déjà dessus … Totalement déprimer je me dirige en cours.

1 heure après

J'ai passé toute mon heure de math à me demander comment la récupérer maintenant qu'elle était avec Finn, ce qui par ailleurs m'étonnais, il était pas censée être avec Fabray ? A moins que Rachel ne lui ai dit que le bébé que Quinn attendait était d'un autre joueur de l'équipe de football. Mon dernier cour de la journée était le Glee Club, j'étais dans les premier arrivé avec Kurt et évidement Rachel et Finn. Je les ignores et je m'installe sur la chaise la plus au fond. Quelque minutes après les autres et Mr Shuster arrivent.

« Bonjour les jeunes » commence-t-il

Je me lève et dit :

« Mr Shue j'ai une chanson que j'aimerais chanté »

Il acquiesce « D'accord Puck vas-y on t'écoute » et il va s'asseoir

Je me place au milieu de la salle et j'inspire profondément. Les notes au piano commence et moi aussi je commence à chanter.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

Mes yeux étaient collé sur Rachel, ça ne faisait que trois semaine que nous avions rompu mais ces paroles reflétait exactement ce que je ressentait à ce moment précis. Rachel, elle n'avait pas l'air de remarqué que je ne pense qu'à elle en chantant cette chanson.

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo  
Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Mes sentiments, voilà ce que cette chanson exprimais, j'en pleurais presque mais je ne peut pas, je ne veux pas paraître faible devant eux, devant elle.

It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance  
Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Ça y est, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et je vois une larme discrète couler sur sa joue. Je met tout ce que j'ai dans le dernier couplet.

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

En faisant la dernière note, je ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucun bruit dans la salle, a ce moment je rouvre les yeux et les observe pendant quelque seconde, Santana est en train d'essuyer une larme au coin de son œil, Brittany ne faisait que tenir la main de San en me souriant. Chang-Chang se tenaient aussi la main en souriant, Artie et Mercedes me regardais avec un sourire, Quinn elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle m'en voulais et Finn, comme si il voulait me tuer. Kurt lui a jeté un regard à Rachel puis a moi avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. Mais la réaction qui comptais le plus pour moi c'est évidement celle de Rachel, elle elle était en train de pleurer, sans bruit, elle ne me regardait même pas. Pendant que je les observais le temps c'était comme ralenti et lorsque Mr Shuster commença à applaudir, le temps revient à la normal.

« Whaou merci Puck c'était super… Tu l'as chanté pour quelqu'un en particulier ? » me demande-t-il

J'hésite, je ne peux pas dire la vérité, Finn me tuerait et San d'un autre coté me tuerais si je mentais. Donc sachant que si Finn et moi on se battaient Rachel souffrirait je décide de prendre le risque d'affronter Satan.

« Non, Mr Shuster, c'est juste que je kiff Bruno Mars » je répond avant d'aller m'asseoir

« D'accord en tout cas bravo, tu a parfaitement illustrer le thème de la semaine : Vous pouvez vous mettre seuls, en duo ou en trio et vous allez chanter quelque chose qui vous fait vraiment vibrer, qui remue quelque chose au plus profond de vous » expliqua-t-il

Brittany se penche vers Santana et chuchote un :

« C'est dégoûtant ! » au quelle la latina répond par un rire discret

Après ce petit discours je regarde les groupe se former peut a peut, Tina et Mike ensemble, quel surprise, Brittany et Santana, Matt et Mercedes, Rachel et Finn … évidement quant a Kurt, Artie et Moi on se mis tous seuls. Tous le monde commence à discuter sur ses choix de chansons quand la sonnerie résonne dans les couloir, comme je n'ai pas cours, je décide d'aller à l'auditorium pour répéter. Je prend ma guitard et je commence à joué :

Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make

That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand

I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me  
Just know that I'm sorry

I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be  
Here I am with all my heart

I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again

You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand

I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else

I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah  
Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire, cette chanson m'a fait réfléchir, je l'aime vraiment, moi qui suis nul en disert je pourrais en faire une sur chaque chose qui font qu'elle est parfaite. Déjà ses yeux, ils expriment tellement ce qu'elle ressent qu'on dirait un miroir de son esprit, ensuit il y a ses cheveux, qui sont tellement doux que l'on croirait touché de la soie, sont visage entier presque incapable de caché ses sentiments et sont tempérament de feu, elle est ambitieuse et surtout elle ne se laisse pas faire, quoi qu'il arrive elle reste la tête haute, et elle n'abandonne jamais. C'est à ce moment la que j'ai une révélation, je repose ma guitare aussi vite que possible et je cours jusque dessous les gradins où je sais qu'elle traîne de temps en temps, je sais qu'elle est seule, Finn est en cours, comme tous les autres. Je la vois, là assise seule entrain de répéter, comme toujours, j'adore l'écouter chanter alors je ne me montre pas tout de suite, je reconnais dés les premières note la chanson qu'elle chante.

The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Je ne résiste plus j'apparais vers elle et je continue de chanter.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Elle reprend avec moi en me souriant.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Elle prend ma main en entamant la deuxième partie du refrain seule.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

On finit le refrain ensemble main dans la main

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more…

« Rachel je ... » D'un coup sans savoir pourquoi je perd mon courage « Je voulais te demander quelque chose ? »

« Vas-y, je t'écoute » dis-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant

« Voilà, je suis fou amoureux d'une fille, elle est absolument parfaite, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je suis avec elle, tout va mieux, et le probleme c'est que je pense qu'elle ne m'aime pas et qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je le voudrais et j'ai la trouille de lui dire exactement ce que je ressent parce que j'ai la trouille qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose. » J'ai dis ça d'une traite en espérant qu'elle comprendra le sous-entendu.

Elle a l'air déçu, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Et bien, si je peut te donner un conseil c'est fonce, si tu pense que c'est la bonne, alors approche toi d'elle et embrasse là parce que si ça se trouve tu pourrait raté ta chance avec elle » me répond-t-elle

Rachel se retourne pour prendre son sac, elle approche de moi et elle me touche le bras en me disant.

« Bonne chance » et elle commence a partir

Elle n'a pas comprit, je dois faire quelque chose, je me retourne vers elle et je commence a lui courir après.

« Rachel ! Attend » Elle s'arrête et j'arrive vers elle

Sans réfléchir je prend son visage dans mes mains et je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est comme ce qui est décrit dans les livres de gare, un feu d'artifice de sensation, comme si j'étais enfin a ma place. A bout de souffle on se séparent, je prend alors mon courage a deux main et je dis :

« Rachel, y'a trois semaines je ne t'ai pas mentis, on n'a jamais été amis, on a toujours été plus... »

A ce moment là, elle me coupe la parole :

Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Je la regarde dans les yeux

« Parce que je t'aime »

Gros blancs, et elle pars en courant. J'avoue je ne m'y attendais pas, je reste bouche bée, je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il viens de se passer. Dépité , je rentre chez moi, comme c'est la fin des cours il y a beaucoup de gens sur le parking du lycée, sauf Rachel. Par conte en regardant autour de moi, je vois Finn arriver comme un boulet de canon avent de me mettre son point en plein face, Merde ! Il a un sacrée crochet du droit. Tous le monde nous regarde, en attendant de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé abruti ! » je grogne

« C'est de ta faute ! Rachel m'as largué à cause de toi ! » hurle-t-il

« Quoi !? De quoi tu parle ? » je m'étonne

« Sérieux t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de faire l'innocent ! Rachel m'a largué et elle m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé ! Ça peut-être que toi, y'a que toi comme mec qui avait pas cours à ce moment là ! » Il hurle toujours

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère et sa colère étant communicative, je m'énerve aussi

« Écoute ! Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais a dire, Rach' et une grande fille, elle peut prendre ses propres décision. Elle ne t'appartient pas, elle n'appartient a personne, alors si elle t'as largué c'est pas de ma faute. » je déclare

Je lui ai cloué le bec, alors, fier de moi je rentre chez moi.

4 jours après au Glee club

Tous le monde était passé pour le devoir de la semaine sauf Finn, Rachel et moi. Mr Shuster arrive en retard comme d'habitude.

« Salut le jeunes ! Alors qui doit passer aujourd'hui ? » nous demande-t-il

Rachel lève la main

« Très bien ! Tu es avec Finn ? N'est-ce pas Rachel ? »

« Non monsieur Shue, j'ai changé et maintenant je suis seule »

« Ça devait finir par arriver ! » commente Santana

Sans tenir compte de cette remarque Rachel se place au milieu de la salle et commence a chanter :

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah,Whoa-oh,

You appear just like a dream to me

Le silence régnait dans la salle, on pouvais très clairement entendre les mouches voler, il y avait tant de sentiments dans ses paroles et personne pas même moi ne savait pour qui était cette chanson, j'espère évidement que la chanson était pour moi mais se serait tellement narcissique. Rach' a passé toute la musique les yeux fermés et là elle les rouvrit et une larme perlait au coin de son œil. Elle fait un pas en avant vers moi, je me rend maintenant compte que pour une fois je suis au premier rang, elle approche encore et elle se penche vers moi. Et elle pose ses lèvre sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce baiser, il me semble durer une éternité et à la seconde ou elle se recule je ressent un manque profond en moi. Je suis perturbé, pourquoi elle a fait ça.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » je lui demande-t

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et elle me sourit

« Parce que je t'aime. »


End file.
